Jubilife
Jubilife ( in English, in French) is the of Disparu, and a within Coronet. Jubilife is located near of the towns of , , and , all located in Coronet, and is situated on the shores of . Most of the main buildings in Jubilife have . Jubilife is one of Disparu's most technologically advanced and most city, since most of its power comes from and . History Jubilife was originally a small city called Arborville. However, when Marian Jubilife, a resident of Arborville, was asked to join the Disparu Committee, the city unanimously decided to rename the city to Jubilife. On 27 July 2009, the Government of Disparu announced that they were going to move the Disparuean from Eterna to Jubilife, since Eterna was starting to get congested with traffic, and the Government needed a capital that was dedicated to the Government. Construction of the new Parliament buildings and other government building had already started earlier, and they were finally completed on 28 July 2009. On 1 August 2009, Caitlin Darach, the first Queen of Disparu, was assassinated en route to the Federal District during a visit. Sectors Jubilife is split into four sectors; Federal District, Residential Sector, Downtown Jubilife, and Diplomatic Quarters. The Federal District is the centre of the city. The New Parliament Building and several government buildings such as the Centre for Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Finance Security Complex is located here. The Federal District is the the district. The Diplomatic Quarters is home to and international organizations, as well as several occupied by Disparu's richest citizens and foreign diplomats. Like the Federal District, this sector of the city is also secure, and a person must also pass through checkpoints before reaching the sector. Downtown Jubilife is home to several , shops, and the headquarters of different companies and other organizations. Downtown Jubilife's Main Street is lined with several shops and cafés, as well as branches and the headquarters of several companies. Symbols The flag of Jubilife is composed of an , the city's symbol on its , and five four-pointed stars on its (similar to the ); four four-pointed stars of equal size and one four-pointed star larger than the others. The symbol on the canton is composed of a surrounding a circle. The symbol can represent the concept of , which represents Jubilife's modernistic architecture and technology. The symbol can also represent the Commons or Senate Hemicycle. The four-pointed stars on the fly side represents the rough locations of all the provincial capitals in relation to Jubilife. From left to right, the small four four-pointed stars represents Quebec City (Coronet), Ivujivik (Nunavik), Eterna (Almia) and Pastoria (Labrador). The fifth four-pointed star (located at the far left side of the flag), which is larger compared to the other stars for , represents Jubilife. The positions of the four-pointed stars mimic the positions of the capitals on a map. The of Jubilife is similar to the flag. The shield's field is sky blue. There are four four-pointed stars at the top, all of them have the same size, each of them representing one of Disparu's provinces. The symbol on the flag's canton is located in the center, and there is a four-pointed star bigger than the others on the bottom, representing Jubilife. It is currently unknown if the flag's design will be changed every time a new province or territory joins Disparu, in order to accommodate their capital into the design. Notable Locations New Parliament Building The New Parliament Building, located in the Federal District, is located in the geographical centre of the city, and is one of the most distinctive landmarks of the city. It is the seat of the Government of Disparu. The Commons Hemicycle (the Commons's debate chamber), the Senate Hemicycle (the Senate's debate chamber) and the Executive Chamber (the Executive Council's debate chamber) are located here, as well as the offices of most Members of Parliament, Senators and Ministers, as well as the offices of the Judicial Triumvir, the Legislative Triumvir, Executive Triumvir and several high-ranking military officials. The office of the Chancellor is also located here. There is a field in front of the New Parliament Building, commonly referred to as the Pelouse. The Pelouse can be used for several events such as concerts and celebrations. On Disparu Day, ADI Day, Aqua Day, and Monarch Day, a big celebration that usually lasts the whole day happens in the field, along with fireworks. Like other buildings in Jubilife, the New Parliament Building is in its design. It was built to replace the Old Parliament in Eterna. Parts of the New Parliament Building is open to the public, and tours are available daily. However, visitors must pass several before access to the building is granted. Palace of Justice The Palace of Justice, also located in the Federal District, is the home of the Supreme Court of Disparu. Like other important buildings, the Palace of Justice is modernistic in design. It was built to replace the original in . Since it is a high risk location, it is heavily protected during hearings by the Supreme Court, and a security force is always on guard, day and night. Tours are automatically allowed during sessions, and visitors must be ready to leave the building when asked to. Visitors who wish to attend a court hearing must submit an application in advance via the Supreme Court's official website. However, this will not guarantee them a spot in the hearing, since there are a limited number of seats, and other important individuals and media representatives and reporters are prioritized. Visitors who have been accepted must pass a security clearance before entering, must be formally dressed, cannot eat or drink during a session (with the exception of water), cannot bring food or drinks (with the exception of water) into the court, may not talk or make noises during the session , and may only leave during breaks. Court sessions are held in English or French (depending on the participants' language), however anyone may borrow at the main lobby in order to listen to the French (or English) translation of the session. These headphones must be returned after the session. If the defendant or plaintiff cannot speak English or French fluently, the court is required to find a translator. Château Jubilife Château Jubilife is the Monarch and his family's official summer residence, also located in the Federal District. The Château is adjacent to the New Parliament Building's north side. Like its counterpart in Eterna, it is a high security area, although some parts of it are accessible to the public. Tours are conducted once a week. The Château is considerably smaller than Château Eterna. Even though it is the summer residence of the Monarch, Lance Pikachurin, Disparu's current Monarch, and his family spends most of their time in Château Jubilife than Château Eterna due to its close proximity to several important Government buildings and for personal reasons. The Château is one of the rare buildings in Jubilife that are not modern in architecture. However the Château employs sophisticated modern technology within its walls, which are used for a variety of reasons (from recreational to security purposes). National Library The National Library is located on the western side of the Data Pool, which is a large, rectangular man-made pool located several kilometres west of New Parliament Building. The National Library is linked to the Disparuean Archives via a tunnel that goes under the Data Pool. The National Library is home to thousands of books and other media, and is one of the largest libraries in Disparu. MoF Security Complex The MoF Security Complex, located in the outskirts of Jubilife, is the headquarters of the Ministry of Finance, as well as the headquarters of the Royal Disparuean Mint. Disparuean coins are produced here. Even though it isn't in the Federal District, it is still heavily guarded and secured, due to fears of theft. and several products made out of gold, such as , and , are also made here.It is rumoured that several million dollars worth is stored here. Tours are not allowed on the site, although exceptions can be made. Chancellery .]] The Chancellery, officially known as the Jubilivian Chancellery, is the official residence of the Chancellor of Disparu. Located directly across New Parliament Building's south side, the Chancellery was designed and built by the same architect who designed the Palace of Justice and the New Parliament Building. Like other government buildings, parts of the Chancellery is open to the public, and tours are conducted daily. However, due to the Chancellery's high-profile status, security within the building and surrounding areas is extremely tight. Darach Park Darach Park is a park dedicated to the late Queen Caitlin Darach. The Park is located near the spot of Darach's assassination and contains a monument to Darach, a large field for and sporting events, the Park Garden, a man-made lake with a replica of Disparu, a , a life-size and a museum dedicated to Disparuean history. The Park also contains the statues of Sarah Tintagyl (former Lady Protector of the Hanseatic Commonwealth), (former President of ), Maelstrom Vortex (former Triumvirate Executor of the Dragon Empire), Pope John Paul III (former ), Vicente D'Albuquerque (current Monarch of Viniland), Queen Ava Jones of Acca Dacca, Lynneth Sarkara, Fjodor Leclerc (both were notable Canadian leaders) and Lance Pikachurin (current King of Disparu). The statues are located in strategic locations throughout the Park. All but the statue of Pikachurin faces towards a part of the world that is usually associated with them. The statue of Sarach Tintagyl faces towards . . The statue of John F. Kennedy faces towards , to the south. The statue of Maelstrom Vortex faces towards the west towards . The statue of Pope John Paul III faces towards to the east. The statue of Vicente D'Albuquerque faces towards Nadrink, Viniland. The statue of Queen Ava faces towards , Acca Dacca. Both the statues of Lynneth Sarkara and Fjodor Leclerc faces towards Eterna, Disparu. The statue of Lance Pikachurin is directly opposite the monument to Darach, directly facing the monument. Centre for Foreign Affairs The Centre for Foreign Affairs, located at the northern side of the Data Pool, is the headquarters of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. It is modernistic in design, like other buildings, and was built to replace the Global Information Centre in Eterna. The Centre has advanced equipment and a connection. The equipment is used to coordinate foreign aid coming in and out of Disparu, such as cash, technology and military. It also coordinates with the Global Information Centre in Eterna. Along with advanced equipment for coordinating aid, the Centre also has a live feed to the Disparu News Network in order to obtain up-to-the minute reports, as well as feeds to other news network and channels. Disparuean Archives The Disparuean Archives is located at the eastern side of the Data Pool. As its name suggests, the Disparuean Archives is home to the Ministry of Communications' Disparuean Archives. The Archives is home to thousands of records, such as government manuscripts and declassified Disparu Committee documents. The Archives is also home to the Disparuean copies of all treaties signed by Disparu. Anyone may use the Archives, as long as they have set an appointment with the Archives' staff and have successfully gone through several security checks. Any Government official with sufficient clearance may also use the Archives' services that are unaccessible to the public. The Disparuean Archives is connected to the National Library via a tunnel that goes under the Data Pool. DIA HQ The DIA HQ, located at the outskirts of Jubilife, is the Disparuean Intelligence Agency's headquarters. Like the MoF Security Complex, it is heavily guarded even though it is not located in the Federal District. Only authorized personnel may enter the building. No cameras or any media device is allowed unless authorized. Headquarters of the Disparuean Forces The Headquarters of the Disparuean Forces, also located at the outskirts of Jubilife, is the central headquarters of the Disparuean Forces. Not much is known about it, as it is generally closed to the public and is heavily guarded from any intruders. Sister cities * Besaid, Grand Besaid * Sentara, Grand Besaid Category:Cities Category:Capitals Category:Cities of Disparu Category:Project CityConnect